Can We Just Talk This Through? (DMTP)
by Chooboo
Summary: A story between two rivalries! Hollywood Undead vs Deuce from NineLives. Danny and Aron met each other at the mall. Are does not realize that Danny has taken his place in Hollywood Undead after they kicked him out. (Mature in future captures) Danny Murillo/Aron Erlichman, Hollywood Undead, NineLives
1. Chapter 1

I took another drag from my third cigarette. Damn, this stress was killing me. I couldn't believe that just kick me out like that! Fucking faggots. How could they betray me like that?! Especially my best friend...s. All of them were my closest friends for years and years...did that mean absolutely nothing to them?!

I wanted to scream, but instead I swallowed it down as I breathed in the last, long drag from my cigarette, preparing to pop out another one. I butted the cherry out and exhaled the smoke, enjoying my nicotine high, but hating the reality that was happening. This wasn't a dream. I no longer had my friends...the ones I fucking loved. Bunch of no, good, backstabbing, drinking pigs! I didn't do anything! I'm completely innocent! They can't kick me out...like I'm some sort of freeloader. I grew more and more angry as I thought about it and began to light my fourth cigarette until a voice interrupted me.

"That bad, huh?" said an unfamiliar voice. I realized he was right and stopped lighting the cigarette. I didn't want to waste it, so I put it back into the almost empty pack. "Yeah. My bad," I said. "Nah, dude, it's all cool. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

I looked at the stranger. He seemed nice and even looked like it, too. I became confused, however. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. It sucks to have problems. It usually makes me feel good if I just get it off of my chest," he answered. His hair was brunette, if not completely black. It shined brown, in the light, however. His eyes were hazel and his features were chiseled. He seemed really kind, so I trusted him.

"Fine…" I began. "I sort of got kicked out from my band," I said.  
_

I looked at the smoker who began to confess his feelings to me. I didn't know the guy, but I felt obliged to come over and talk to him. I know what it's like to be stressed to the max to wear you just want to completely smoke every cigarette that comes your way, so I thought that maybe he would feel better if he just got the shit off of his chest.  
"That's horrible man," I said. I really didn't want to tell him I just got a gig with a band. If I did, it might him feel even more like shit that he just got kicked out of his band when I just got into one.

"Yeah," he answered. He didn't continue so I cleared my throat. "Dude, yeah, I just got kicked from American Idol...I guess I just wasn't material for them," I began. "Really?" he asked as he looked at me. Maybe I got his attention.

"Yeah. It sucks, man, but it's not the end."

"Dude, you don't even know...I feel betrayed...these guys whom I was in the band with were my family. I told him everything, I always wanted to be with them. They were my best friends who I put my trust into...then...then they just kicked me out," he continued. I felt horrible. No way could I empathize that.

"Damn…" I said. I really wanted to comfort him and make him feel better, but I really didn't know how. I saw the man sigh. "I feel like shit...they were everything to me. The band...the music...but mostly the members. They just kicked me out. I don't even know why," he said. "I feel angry at them...I feel angry at myself…but truth is, I don't know what to feel right now. I feel sad, angry, depressed, isolated, betrayed...I don't know what feeling is right, though," he continued.

I even began to feel angry. "They sound like pieces of shit," I said, trying to support him. "What kind of friends are those?"

He shrugged. "I've known them ever since high school, man. We were tight…especially me and my homie, J-Dog," he continued. He looked at me. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to use names."  
"No, it's cool," I said. I felt awkward. J-Dog?...My heart began to pound as I asked him this final question, almost already knowing the answer. I cleared my throat and prepared myself. "Uh, mind telling me...what band did you get kicked out of?"

"Ever heard of a band named Hollywood Undead?" he asked. Fuck. Fuck. My. Life.

"Uh," I coughed. Shit. I didn't know what to say. That was the band that just allowed me to become lead to. "Uh, I-I don't know. Sounds familiar." I felt torn. His story seemed so heartbreaking, but according to Johnny, Aron-Deuce, I believe the stage name is-is a backstabber along with being a complete asshole.

"Well, that's them…" he answered.

I fell silent and he sighed. "I guess I feel better," he said with a tender, sad smile. "Mind if I have your name? I can give you my phone number," he said.

Shit! I didn't want to reject. That would make me look like that absolute asshole. I sighed and gave in, giving him my phone number so he could put his number in it.

"My name is Aron, by the way. You?"

"My name is Daniel," I said, trying to refrain from saying "Danny". I was praying to God that he didn't catch on.

"Sweet. I hope I didn't make things awkward...I just really don't know who to turn to, right now," he said to me. I felt flattered, but heartbroken at the same time. It's only a matter of time before he realizes who I really am. I'm his replacement. I'm part of Hollywood Undead, now.

He smiled as he left, saying goodbye. I just sat there, staring at his number. My phone lit up to reveal Johnny calling me. My heart almost stopped as I realized how close that was. What if Aron saw Johnny Three Tears calling?

I swiped the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, we need you here at the studio. Charlie came up with an idea for the new album. Exciting, huh?" he asked.

"I'm shaking like a leaf here from the excitement," I said, preparing to grab my things. "I'll be over in a minute." I said. I hung up the phone and continued to stare at Aron's contact number.

I didn't want to be a douche and so with a sigh, I text him.

_Me: Hey, it's Daniel._ Send.

My heart was racing, but I sighed and ignored it. Almost immediately, however, my phone vibrated as Aron replied to me.

_Aron: Hey, sup, man?  
Me: Going to town. wbu? _

He didn't reply back immediately. I began to walk out of the food court into my car to drive to the studio. I felt so scared for some reason. I didn't feel right. I felt like the middleman of some arms race, or something.

"Damn it, Danny, keep it together!" I audibly yelled at my mirror. I'm going insane. I sighed as I realized these weren't normal feelings. When my phone vibrated, I was just hoping it was Aron texting me back. It wasn't. It was Charlie, instead. I felt disappointed, but why?

_Charles P.: Dude, I know you're new, but you needa come on.  
Me: I'm otw, now. Chill.  
Charles P.: No probs. _

I realized I actually liked the dude, Aron. Fuck. I didn't need this.

I began to drive to the studio, trying not to think about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, man, I was in love. I smiled, just looking at his contact: Daniel. Dannnieeellll. I laughed as I said his name aloud. This kid and her mom just looked at me and they probably thought I was high or something, but I didn't care. Dannnnnieeelelll.

He was so pretty and he actually let me pour out what I was feeling. He actually listened. In my daydreaming, I realized I didn't even replay back to his text message. I couldn't help but grin like a little freshman teenager.

_Me: Chillin'...wanna hang out again later?_ Send.

There wasn't a reply for a while which made me worried. Did I come on too strong? Of course I did! Idiot. I guess I am just a piece of shit.

I decided to stop lounging around the mall and decided to head back into my apartment. I just recently started to live in this apartment due to the fact that I lived with my band. It was hard living alone and I wasn't use to it. My apartment was dark with white walls, a single t.v, one bedroom, a small extra room, one bathroom, one closet, and a small area that's suppose to be a kitchen. I had everything that I needed for adequate living, but I felt horrible. I felt as if the walls closed in on me with every second the clock ticked.

_Tick…Tick...Tick...Tick…_

Then finally-_finally_, I felt the vibration of my phone and I got excited.

_Daniel: Uhm...sure, man! How about tomorrow? We could get coffee or something?  
Me: Sounds awesome. I'll pick you up.  
Daniel: No. I'll pick you up. Where do you live?_

He's actually suggesting picking me up? Wow. I felt so flattered…I smiled again, hoping I wasn't dreaming.

_Me: In the apartments near the theater. 201.  
Daniel: Sounds great. I'll be there by noon._

Noon? That's too far away!

_Me: Awesome._

I turned on the T.V for some noise. I changed the channel to Spike where one of my favorite shows were on. I smiled a bit. It wasn't too bad...I'm just not use to being so lonely all of a sudden. Almost a month ago I had everything I wanted: friends, a social life, partying every night, and living with the six awesome-est guys I knew...but then they kicked me out. Why the fuck did they do that?! What did I do?!

I began to feel my fury build up inside of me and I felt sick. I needed something right now to calm me down, but there was nothing. No alcohol, no weed, no pills, no nothing. I sighed, trying to relax and not think about Hollywood Undead, but I couldn't. Besides Daniel, Hollywood Undead was all I could think about. I wanted to think about Daniel to cheer me up, but what if he doesn't understand the way I feel for him?

DAMN IT.

I grew even more angry and left the couch to snack on something. I couldn't get both of them out of my head-or more like all six of them out of my head. Especially Johnny and Jay. Both of them could suck my dick and go to Hell.

It wasn't sadness anymore, it was pure anger. They are all full of shit and they'll pay.  
I felt the vibration of my phone again and I calmed down. Maybe it was Daniel.  
It was.

_Daniel: I don't mean to ask personal business, but what are you?  
Me: ...a human?  
Daniel: lmfao No!...are you...straight?..._

Oh.

My heart leaped. Was this really happening? Was he really asking me this? I got excited, but it was happening to fast...maybe he felt the same way about me that I did him.

_Me: I'm actually bisexual, but for you, I'll be anything_

That was fucking stupid to say, but before I could stop myself, I already hit the Send button. Damn it.

"Danny, get off the phone!" George said.

"You're a hypocrite, Three!" Jorel said with a laugh as George was ordering pizza over the phone.

"I'm actually providing for us, unlike him," George said joking, punching me in the shoulder. "Who are you texting anyway?"

I gulped, but kept my image. "A friend."

"Your BOYfriend?" Jordan laughed.

"Dude, don't even try to act like that was funny, Scene," Dylan said.

"Fuck you, I'm funny, unlike you. HA! Get it? 'Cause you're Funny Man, but you're not really funny! That's the whole reason you got the name in the first place!"

"Bitch, you talking shit?" Dylan said.

"Can we focus?" Matthew asked as he lightly scribbled down Jordan's ideas for the new album. "It's called American Tragedy, right?"

"Yeah, Kurly," George answered as he finally hung up his phone. "But, legit, we need to focus. No more texting, Danny. Scene, Funny, you too. Stop fucking around. Scene, you're the one who brought us here in the first place."

I texted Aron that I needed to go before I could reply to what he said to me. I laughed at his previous text message. "For you, I'll be anything"? How corny, but sweet. At least I feel like he has feelings for me.

"Okay, Danny, I have this idea for a song and I titled it 'Hear Me Now'. I like your voice, already, but I want to see if it fits the tone of this. Your tone is nice and strong, yet it can also reach very high pitches, which is good," Jordan began.

"He means to say that you sound like a girl," Dylan said.

"Damn it to Hell, Funny," Jordan said. "I was trying to say it lightly."

I couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "Wait, I have a question," I said.

"Shut the fuck up," Jordan said, but immediately started laughing. "Damn it, I'm sorry. I thought you were Johnny."

I chuckled. "When do I get my mask? I have this design for it...and I think it looks cool."

"Lemme see," George said. I handed him my design for my mask and he looked at it. "I like the cross through the eye; that's cool," he said. "What color is it?"

"I'd like for it to be golden…"

"Sweet."

_"Hey guys!" I said as I came in the door to our apartment. I held bags that held bottles of beer and whiskey. We were partying tonight._

I saw a stern look on Johnny's face, however. "Deuce," he began.

I placed the bags down, wondering why everyone was looking at me with their arms crossed. I couldn't see their expressions because their masks were on. I guess my mask was on too because Johnny came up to me to pull the mask off. "You won't be needing this anymore," he said as he threw the mask against the wall so hard that it broke.

That was like my heart breaking. "What? What do you mean? Why'd the fuck did you do that, Three?"

"Because you're out. Pack up and leave," I heard J-Dog say. I looked at him through his mask and frowned, but I chuckled a bit, trying to keep my composure. "Th-This is a joke right? Haha, guys, you're funny."

It wasn't until Johnny pushed me out the door and I fell on the ground.  
"It's about as much of a joke as my fist going down your throat. You're out Deuce. See ya," Johnny said.

"Wait-what? Jore-Jorel!" I yelled. J-dog came out, his arms crossed. "What do you want, Aron?" he asked.

I reached for him, trying to grab his hand, but he smacked it away.

"What did I do?!" I yelled.

He just started to kick me repeatedly. I felt the pain. It was unbearable. "No! Stop it!"  
"Make me, you little bitch!" he said as he continued to kick me.

"No!"

-

"No!' I yelled as I sat up.

I-it was just a dream…a dream that somewhat became real. Jay didn't kick me and Johnny didn't throw my mask...but they might as well have.

I hear pounding on the door and I looked at the clock. 12:12. Oh, fuck. I slept in!

I ran to the door and opened it without even asking who it was. "Daniel! I'm sorry!"

He looked at me with questionable eyes. "Uh...I'm sorry...I was late...I only knocked like four times," he said. I sighed in somewhat relief. "Uh...good. I mean...sorry I overslept. I look like a mess right now."

"I-it's no problem; is this a bad time? I can come back tomo-"

"NO-I mean, no. Right now is good...please come in," I said, trying not to seem anxious. I was failing at that miserably.

I allowed him to come in and he accepted my offer. He looked nice, but nothing fancy.

"Heh...I like your jacket…" I said awkwardly. There was a dove and grenade symbol on the jacket and it hurt me so badly inside.

"Oh, Shit!" he yelled. "Damn, it, I didn't realize-I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, trying to get the jacket off as fast as he could.

"No-no it's okay…You're a fan?" I asked.

"Uh-yeah. Yes! Yes, I am. Dude I was such a good fan of you and Hollywood Undead. Swan Songs was possibly one of the albums I could listen to all day. I didn't want to say that yesterday because I didn't want to hurt you...but I didn't even realize I had this jacket on," he sighed, "I'm so sorry…"

I smiled, somewhat flattered. "Naw, it's cool. I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" I asked. He began putting the jacket away. Afterwards, he looked at me, laughing sheepishly.

"Can I get you something to drink? I got a bottle of wine last night. You can have some," I said. He smiled. "That sounds nice."

I poured him a glass and he took it, thanking me. "No problem," I said, almost blushing. "Uh, I have to shower...I'm so sorry again that I overslept. You can sit down and watch T.V if you want," I said.

"Sounds good," he said as he plopped down on the couch, careful of the wine staining the white fabric.

-

It hurt me inside that Daniel wore that jacket. Was he trying to mock me? I shook the horrible thought away, trying to convince myself it was false. The warm water hitting me felt like a relief. Began to wash my face and my body. I turned the water off once I was done and began to dry myself off. I heard Daniel talking to someone on the phone and he was laughing. I began to feel self-conscious, but I shook it off. He wasn't talking about me...and even if he was, it wasn't anything bad.

"Calm down, Aron," I said to myself in the mirror. "You're fine." I put on my NineLives shirt, some skinnies, and fixed my hair real quick in the mirror.

"I'm out," I said.

"Hey, he's out now, so I'll talk to you later," Daniel said as he hung up the phone. "Who  
was that?" I asked.

"My friend," he answered. I didn't ask anything more. That would be rude to ask for names. Besides, I need to chill.

"Uh, what do you want to do today?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. Anything you want," he said.

"Well, we could just chill here for a bit," I offered, hoping he would say yes. I really didn't want to go into town just yet. He shrugged and nodded, putting his empty glass away. I sat on the couch, trying not to feel awkward. There was so much I wanted to say to him. I wanted to tell him how I felt again, just like I did yesterday.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Damn, can he read my mind?

"Well, uh...why did you ask me if I was straight and shit?" I asked. He hesitated. I guess he completely forgot he asked that. He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to see if I could relate to you more…?"

"Was that question?" I asked him. "No," he answered.

"Well, I'm bisexual," I laughed, remembering the horrible reply I sent him yesterday. "You?"

"Same, actually," he answered, raising an eyebrow. My heart lept.

"You know, you could've just told me that yesterday," I laughed, feeling my body get hot. I have never felt like this before! I'm The Producer, damn it! I'm a fucking bad ass, I shouldn't feel like a 14 year old girl who just realized who she's in love with!

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was busy," he said. I shrugged it off. "No biggie…"

"Listen...ever since I met you yesterday...I felt like I could tell you anything," I confessed. "Like you actually listened to me and you understood...and you're cute, and talented...I mean American Idol? Damn, dude!"

He laughed. "Made it to finals...just didn't make it out," he cleared his throat. "I feel the same way, Aron," he said. I smiled.

Before I even knew it, his lips were on mine. I think my heart stopped. He's kissing me!

I began to kiss him back, closing my eyes. I didn't want this to end. I was praying I wasn't dreaming. This would be even more heartbreaking than J-Dog kicking the shit out of me if this was a dream.

It wasn't a dream, though. I wrapped my arms around him until we finally broke the kiss.

"Wow," I couldn't help but say. He laughed, kissing me again.

"Dude, I don't even know your full name," I laughed jokingly. "Murillo," he said. "Daniel Murillo."

I hesitated. Murillo?...Why did that sound so familiar?...

"Erlichman. Aron Erlichman," I said shrugging the name off. It'll come to me sooner or later. Maybe I heard his name before when he was on American Idol.

We kissed again and I laughed. "Wow, I haven't felt this happy in over a month."

"Honestly...me either," he replied.


End file.
